


[X战警：天启]夜蜚声

by shanjingbao



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Sex in Fantasy, Sweet/Hot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: Work Title:「Echoes at Night」Warren seems unfriendly to Kurt but he still drags the cute boy to his sexual fantacy.





	1. Chapter 1

夜行者坐在一棵大树上，背靠粗枝，双手枕着脑袋，长长的尾巴自然垂下，意态悠闲舒适。从他这个角度望过去，刚好可以瞧见不远处的池塘，几个孩子在玩凝水为冰，燃火融水的游戏，天真稚嫩的笑声令他会心一笑，默默祷念：上帝庇佑迷失的羔羊。

池塘再过去，是一栋高大古典的楼群，这就是他现在的栖身之所——X学院。他很喜欢这个地方，没有讥嘲虐打，没有恶语相向，也没有刻意为之的同情怜悯，所有人都是跟他一样的变种人。在X学院，他只是个普通的学生，没有人会笑话他靛蓝色的皮肤，脸上的纹路，还有两手加起来只有六根指头。无论课堂上还是平时，大家都叫他的原名科特·瓦格纳，不像过去在马戏团里，代号“夜行者”的他只是猎奇表演的一个噱头，终日接受观众异样的眼光，连人都称不上。

这里的老师和同学待他都很好，他也交到了几个同龄朋友，每天一起上课，学习对自身异能的控制和潜力挖掘，偶尔跟着他们的“明星教员”魔形女瑞雯·达克霍姆外出任务，帮助流离失所的变种人同胞。

科特觉得这样的生活充实又美好——他扭头往自己斜上方的树冠里瞟了一眼，心里偷偷叹气，如果没有身边这个人的话，一切还能美好得多。

上课铃响了，科特是好孩子，每节课都不迟到：毕竟他有瞬间移动的异能，只要掐准时刻，哪怕是跟小伙伴们偷跑到镇上逛商场，他也能在一刹那的工夫里“移”回教室里。

可是现在不行了，他得先叫醒这家伙，征得对方同意才能移形，上次好心捎他回教室，却反而惹恼了对方，课后两人又打了一架，当然啦，自己没有输。

他竖起尾巴，捅了捅树上那个给他美好生活带来阴影的人——“天使”沃伦·沃辛顿。科特知道对方这会儿准是戴着耳机，陶醉在那些吵闹的音乐中，压根听不见铃声。

天使果然毫无反应。科特又捅了捅他，“该上课了。”天使随手拎住他的尾巴尖，科特“嗷”地一声，本能地瞬移到地面上，把自己的尾巴从对方手里解救出来。

沃伦摘下耳机，从茂盛的绿叶子里冒出脑袋，金发在阳光下闪着光，英俊的脸上露出恶作剧的笑容，“手感不错。”

科特仰头冲他叫喊，“快点，别磨蹭啦！”别看这家伙长得漂亮，却坏得要命，老是欺负自己。

沃伦曾是天启麾下的骑士，战后被大伙儿从废墟里扒出来，安置在X学院里养伤。他的性格和老好人科特刚巧是个对比，典型的暴脾气，谁的话也不听，活脱一匹野性难驯的小马驹。查尔斯找他聊过几次，然而谈心结果并不如何理想，汉克甚至担忧他留在这里会带坏别的孩子。

而这些对沃伦来说并没有构成什么困扰。这个所谓的天才少年学院在他眼里就是个怪胎集中营——当然他自己也是怪胎。怎么说呢，伙食不错，住宿条件也比过去打黑拳的时候强得多，既然那个管事儿的光头再三挽留自己，那就笑纳这份美意吧。

伤势初愈后，沃伦抱着无所谓的心态去听课，然后就在课堂上撞见了那个蓝皮肤的小魔头——数百场笼中斗，自己只输过那么一场，败给那个叫“夜行者”的愣小子，他真是不服。

冤家路窄，原来你也在这里。

沃伦不会承认这是自己的好胜心在作祟，总之，他确定自己想留下来，至少，留到他扳回一局为止。

他向X教授申请，要求住夜行者隔壁房间，平时上哪儿都拽着他一起，不答应不行。科特向来好脾气，面对霸道的同窗，他说不出拒绝的话。他觉得沃伦在学院里没有知心的好朋友，只有自己跟他有过那么一小段不打不相识的“交情”，所以才赖上自己，那么自己做一点点小牺牲，当他唯一的朋友也无妨。

沃伦在树梢上展开背后的银色双翼，扑扇着往学院大楼方向飞去，嘴里不忘叮嘱科特，“等我十二秒！”

十二秒是他从这里飞到教室窗台上的最短时间，他不许科特比自己早到，硬是要对方数着秒数，和自己同时抵达。

科特认命地站在树下，尾巴梢拂去沃伦起飞时抖落在自己身上的叶片，伸出三趾尖爪，开始点数。当每个指头都轮到两遍后，“噗”地一声，少年修长的身形霎时消隐在蓝色的烟雾中，几乎是同时，他在教室里现身，伴随着同样一团蓝烟，还有——天使的钢翼敲击窗玻璃的声响。

讲台旁的“野兽”汉克·麦考伊放下课本，来到窗前给沃伦开了一扇窗户放他进来，有些无奈地说道，“沃辛顿先生，下节课请准时。”

沃伦满不在乎地收起双翼，大大咧咧地入座，反倒是一旁的科特如坐针毡，虽然没有被麦考伊先生当众点名批评，但这已经是他本月第三次比老师晚到，这让好学生科特觉得十分羞愧，他由衷庆幸自己皮肤颜色藏得住，要不然，这会准露大红脸了。

中午吃饭的时候，沃伦一个人回房间午睡——他的三餐作息很不规律，纯粹看心情。科特要了一杯苹果汁，一个培根卷，一小份蔬菜沙拉，还有两份厚实的三明治——那是他帮沃伦带的，来到伙伴们一桌前。

科特收拢双手，刚刚开始餐前祷告，邻座的快银已经把午餐一扫而空，打着饱嗝跟科特勾肩搭背，“今天那家伙是不是又欺负你了？”

科特说道，“还好。”

“真是讨人厌，不能让他这么一直拖累你。”

“唉。”

快银十分讲义气，“要不要帮你揍他一顿？我保证，你果汁还没喝完我就能揍得他腮帮子都肿成球，而你有不在场的证明，他不能拿你怎么样。”

科特一边吃一边认真想，吃完以后，他用粗壮的爪子熟练地打包好三明治，对快银说道，“不用，我自己揍。”


	2. Chapter 2

尽管总被沃伦当成小跟班“奴役”，然而科特也就是嘴上说说，并不会真的动手。他自幼信教，心地虔诚，向来恪守教规，从不会主动寻衅滋事。过去在马戏团的时候，即便被人说成是蓝魔鬼，他也只是一个人躲在黑夜之中，黯然自伤。

如今，他衷心地希望沃伦也能像自己一样，感受到人间的善意，他的善意。

科特移形到沃伦房前，爪尖扣了扣门，“沃伦，沃伦！你在里面吗？”不擅闯他人房间，这是基本的礼貌，虽然科特可以毫不费力地潜入学院的任何一处角落，但他总是很规矩地先敲门。

房里悄无声息。科特又试探地问，“我能进来吗，我给你带了三明治。”

以前他给沃伦带吃的，沃伦懒得开门，就会让他直接进来。科特想，把东西放在他桌上就走，也不妨碍他什么，这会他多半又塞着耳机在听音乐，与世隔绝呢。

于是他移形进了沃伦的寝室，环顾四周，沃伦不在房里。科特也没多想，把三明治盒子端端正正地摆在方桌上，贴了张便签纸，留言：你的午餐。不用谢！K。

留完字条，科特头也不回，直接移形到了隔壁自己房里，想休息一会儿，睡个午觉。

蓝烟尚未散尽，科特便瞧见自己床上躺着个人，他一惊，脚下倒退两步。待他看清楚，顿时愁得用爪尖直挠头，“怎么是你？”

金发碧眼的俊俏男孩翘着腿躺在他床上，双翼收起，舒服地眯着眼，“你回来啦。”

科特几步来到床前，据理力争，“沃伦，这是我的寝室，你不能……不能这样。”

“我在自己房里待腻了，换个环境，过来玩一会罢了，你怎么这样小气？”

“可是——”科特语塞，半天憋出一句，“可是我房门上锁的啊。”

“你忘记锁窗啦，哥们。”

科特一屁股坐在他旁边，“你——”他看着自己的床，欲言又止。

沃伦与生俱来的羽翼被天启改造成钢骨，锋芒锐利无比，学院考虑到这一点，他房里绝大多数家具均为钢铁特制，连枕套被褥都是特殊的丝织品，刀枪不能毁；可自己这边就不同了，棉枕头，木板床，怎么经得起他折腾？就拿沃伦这会枕着的靠垫来说，这还是他上礼拜用奖学金新买的，上面有淡蓝色小翅膀的暗纹，十分好看，他可喜欢了。

沃伦像是看破了科特的心思，嘴角撇了撇，手指在钢翼上弹了弹，用调侃的语气说，“你放心，我现在能控制好，不会弄坏你的东西。”

科特不置可否地咕哝了一声。沃伦的能力他不怀疑，头疼之处在于他时不时的故意使坏，挑战自己的忍耐力。他知道沃伦始终对自己那时赢过他一场耿耿于怀，总想着要再较量一回——不是训练室里的模拟对攻或者课后的玩闹，是动真格的那种。

科特不怕打架，但是他不想打，和沃伦也不行。虽然这家伙不是很靠谱，但自己已经选择跟他交朋友，就不能动手——只有在面对敌人的时候才需要战斗。

“喂，小蓝脸，你给我带饭了？”

“嗯。”科特侧过身跟他说，“放在你桌上。”

沃伦吹了声口哨，“行。”

科特心里有点高兴，沃伦不任性胡来时还是很好的。他没有意识到自己对他的要求真是低得不能再低了。

“听歌吗？”沃伦坐直身子，挨到科特跟前，把一边耳机塞递给他。

科特接过来戴好。平心而论他对沃伦钟爱的流行音乐并不太热衷，他更喜欢聆听教会的福音歌曲，让人心灵离主更近一步；不过他也不会平白拒绝沃伦抛开的橄榄枝，能够不吵嘴，不打闹，安安生生听歌，那有什么不好的呢？

于是两个男孩子并排坐在一起听音乐，科特不多时就开始犯困，脑袋一顿一顿地直往前栽。他的生物钟很准时，这会本是他的午休时间。

忽然，他觉得脑门上一疼，猛地睁开眼，原来沃伦站了起来，双翼怒张，自己当头撞了上去，虽然侥幸脑袋没开花，但是自己的宝贝枕头和被子已经惨遭毒手，化为一堆凌乱的碎布棉絮。

科特心疼坏了，伸出双爪去搂那些飞扬的白絮花儿，“沃伦，你干什么？”

沃伦并不回答，指指窗外，“看那儿！”

科特扭头望过去，只见两个高大的银白色机器人正在林地肆虐，将大片绿茵夷为焦土，并且一步步地向他们的大楼逼近。

“是‘哨兵’！”科特大惊，瞬间移形到阳台上，令人心悸的场面一览无遗。“它们怎么失控了？”

“天知道。”

这两个哨兵机器人是多年前X战警在某次大战中俘获的战利品，经汉克改造了中枢内核之后，成为学员们的陪练“靶子”，科特和沃伦对此都很熟悉，觉得它们虽然厉害，但终归是机器人，只要关掉开关，就是没有生命力的金属和电板，没什么吓人的。

然而眼下的哨兵仿佛恢复到初始状态，目光空洞，杀气腾腾而来。直到此时此刻，科特才切身体会到那种遍体生寒的感觉，他攥紧爪子，尾巴也不由自主地竖直了。

沃伦从他身后闪出，灵巧地跃上半空，“得找个懂行的人，把这鬼玩意关了！”

科特表示赞同，“掌握启动密码的只有三个人：教授、麦考伊先生，还有魔形女。我们得分头行动。”他想了想，“我可以先去找快银，他最有效率，这样就能——”

沃伦扇了扇背后钢翼，俊脸阴沉地打断科特的话，“我不如他？”

科特一呆，“不，我是说——”话音未落，沃伦撂下一句“看清楚了”，已然势如鹰隼般俯冲下去。科特根本来不及作出反应，他觉得事出突然，似乎颇为蹊跷，偏偏自己的伙伴还这样莽撞，真是让人头疼。

他飞快地在寝室楼上下绕了一圈，楼里空荡荡地，快银、镭射眼，还有姑娘们一个也不在，他暗想，莫非是刚才听歌的时候塞了耳机，所以他和沃伦是最后发现哨兵异动的，其他人都撤出大楼了？当他瞬移到教授的书房时，刚好和沃伦会合，“也没人？”

沃伦满不在乎地摊摊手，“也许是躲去了什么地下防空洞之类的地方？”

“不可能，如果学院有这样的避难所，教授他们不会不跟我们透露。这会楼里一个人也没有——除了我们俩。沃伦，你觉不觉得有些不对劲？”

沃伦反问对方，一副故意抬杠的口吻，“怎么，我们的乖宝宝科特害怕了？”


	3. Chapter 3

“怕？我当然不怕。”

沃伦收起双翼，“所以仅靠我们两个人，要对付外面那两个发了疯的大家伙？”

科特向沃伦露出无害的笑容，“对啊，就和平时训练一样，我们经常赢哨兵，不是吗。”

“没错……”沃伦想说，这跟平时并不太一样，训练的时候，总有老师在场把控全局，一旦学员们遇到险情难以招架，随时可以中止哨兵的进攻。可现在，谁来按下这个暂停键？

这些话只在沃伦脑海中一闪而过，他生就天不怕地不怕的性子，狂放惯了，更何况——

自己怎么能在小蓝脸面前露怯呢？

“那么，就让我们比一比，看看夜行者和天使，究竟谁才是场上最后的胜利者。”

沃伦看着科特，眼神里有一丝挑衅意味，但同时，也充满昂扬的斗志和神采。有那么一刹那，科特觉得眼前的少年真像一个飞扬骄傲的天使。

两人并肩出了大楼，立在楼道口凝视前方：哨兵无人阻挡，已然越来越近了。科特向沃伦伸出右爪，想和战友握一握手，彼此鼓劲，然而对方看都不看他一眼，干脆利落地亮出宽大英武的钢翼，振翼出击，要不是科特反应快，往边上瞬移了两个身位，直接就被他撞趴下了。

科特摇了摇头，紧跟了上去。对付哨兵机器人，一直是他日常课程的重中之重，入学至今，没有哪天不和这俩大家伙打交道。通常，五名学员为一个标准小队，各逞所长，只要相互间配合得当，就能制服一个哨兵；而在人员不足的情况下如何应对，也都有详尽方案，并且在训练场上反复演练过无数次。

科特记得很明白，当己方人数与哨兵持平时，作战方针只有两个字：自保。论单打独斗，科特在学院里鲜有败绩，剑术和格斗两门课一直是班上第一，即使是面对拥有读心术的对手，他灵活敏捷的瞬移身法，配上后发制人的应变能力，也足以让对手精疲力竭。

科特并不怵哨兵，但当他分心的时候，就是另外一回事了。他平时不乏和沃伦同队的经验，结果大同小异，总之……很惨。这家伙从不好好听讲，也不懂团队合作为何物，心情好或许还配合两下，大多数时候根本不听指挥，什么都由着性子来，比如这时——

“小心！”科特眼睛余光瞥见半空中哨兵扯住了沃伦的翅膀，连忙移形至近前替他解围，把哨兵机器人的手狠狠踢开。哨兵拥有飞行能力，因此高空作战不能有丝毫轻敌，更不能把后背暴露给对方。

沃伦还不大领情，“我自己能行！”

“我知道，我知道。”科特心里悄悄回了一句，不用谢。

哨兵的弱点是藏在胸腔内的集成板，这是课上教过的，总算沃伦听了进去，双翼一扇，钢羽锐如箭芒，闪着凌厉寒光，直取哨兵心口。

强敌当前，科特也暂且收起仁慈胸怀，殊不手软，身形似鬼魅一般，蓝雾环绕哨兵周身，前一招还在卸对方脚腕处的线路，下一刻就狠踢它的后脑勺，哨兵纵然力大，灵活程度却远落下风，身量与轻盈的夜行者相较更是笨拙迟滞，几回合下来就重心不稳，跌倒在地。

一旁的沃伦看在眼里，精准地捕捉住时机，钢翼万刃齐发，随后疾速补上一脚，哨兵浑身上下一阵电流火花，头部的灯也即黯淡，四肢彻底不能动弹了。

沃伦浮在半空，居高临下地跟科特说话，“你这小身板太弱了，我当初怎么就输给你了？”

科特仰着脑袋无辜地看他，没有反驳。自己虽不像“野兽”那样健壮威猛，可身上也算是有料的，再加上六英尺两英寸的个头，怎么样也不能叫“小身板”。他不会告诉沃伦，自己曾经用尾巴做尺子，偷偷比过俩人的身高，要是不算对方头顶那朵“小蘑菇”，自己还比他高出半个尾巴尖呢。

科特抓了抓头发，视线从天使身上移开，一阵东张西望，像是在琢磨什么事情。沃伦见他不理会自己，心里不大乐意，收翼来到他跟前，“哎，看什么呢？”

科特面朝池塘，往对面的林地方向眺望，若有所思地说道，“还真是这样。”

“什么？”

“沃伦，你看那边的树，最大的那棵。”

沃伦瞅了眼池对岸，一脸莫名其妙，“那树怎么了？”

“我们俩平时总在左边一棵树上玩，是不是？那棵大树的位置，应该是一截树桩。”

沃伦什么事都不上心，哪记得什么树桩树枝，“也许吧，你想证明什么？”

“我比你早来学院一段时间，所以知道：那棵大树在镭射眼入学第一天，就被他劈成了两爿，它不可能还出现在这里。”

“小蓝脸，你的意思是，有人施了障眼幻术？”

科特摇头，“不止。我猜，我们刚才经历的整件事，都是虚幻的——我们正身处一个幻境当中，这也解释了为什么眼下学院里一个人都没有，好端端的哨兵又突然发疯，一切都说得通了。”

沃伦双手抱胸，一脸不快，“闹了半天，白忙活一场，无聊。这算什么，对我们的考验？是谁干的，查尔斯，还是琴？”

“不，是杰森。”

“哪个杰森？”

“杰森·史崔克。”科特见沃伦完全没印象，伸着爪子直比划，“住我们楼上那个，记得吗？他有操纵意识的异能，也能制造出各种各样的幻境，他有时候会恶作剧。我想，学院里每个人这会应该都陷入到他制造的幻境当中了。”

“所以他一个人在操纵着我们所有人？”沃伦张开双臂，仰头朝天空大喊，“喂，杰森！你赢了，你把我蒙住了！快结束你的恶作剧，把我们从幻境里放出来！”

他等了一会，四周围什么变化都没有。科特走近他，“沃伦，也许我们被困在这里，暂时出不去了。”

沃伦瞪他，“为什么我们俩会同处一个幻境？”

“不知道，不过我想这并不是坏事，”科特顿了顿，露出他特有的那种温良可爱的笑容，“至少我们可以……相依为命？”

 

[注]

1、杰森·史崔克即《X战警2》中登场的幻觉大师，X2也是夜行者在大银幕上的首次亮相，特向老三部曲致敬

2、因为是电影背景，所以借用一下演员身高（6’2’’vs5’10’’，十公分最萌身高差）^_^


	4. Chapter 4

四、

两个少年眼睁睁看着天色暗下来，仿佛时空跳跃，变幻莫测，瞬息之间从午后快进到了傍晚。

沃伦说道，“这会我真信你说的幻境了。”他叹了口气，“我还没有吃午餐。”

科特想了想，“我们可以找个地方歇一歇，弄点吃的。”既然一切是假相，那就是说在真实世界里大家都平安无事，自己床上没有遭殃，蓝翅膀靠垫也好好的，想到这里，他露齿一笑，心情十分愉悦。

沃伦嫌弃地哼了一声，觉得他笑得有点傻气，“你觉得你给我留的东西会复制到幻境中吗？”

“你是指三明治？”

“差不多。”

“你先等一下，沃伦，我进楼看看。”科特没有把握接下来还会不会碰到别的麻烦，觉得由先自己去打探打探比较好，一个人毕竟容易全身而退。

沃伦还没发话，蓝色少年就凭空消失在烟缕中，随即楼里传出一声惊呼，“哇！”

虽说是在幻境中，但沃伦一听到科特的声音，还是条件反射地往里冲，在门口恰好和移形出来的科特撞了个满怀。

“怎么了？”

“这句话应该我问你才对，你在里面大呼小叫什么？”

“里面变模样了，变成一个很大很大的迷宫，我想我们找不到三明治了。”科特说完，像是后知后觉想起了什么似的，脸上露出欢喜的笑，“沃伦，你刚才是不是以为我出事，进来帮我的？真好。”

说者无心，听者有心，沃伦白皙的脸颊霎时红透。对方表示友好的话语在他听来就是在调戏自己——他死也不会承认自己其实很在乎科特，不希望看到他在任何地方吃亏，当然，自己手里除外。

沃伦心里忿忿地想，这家伙明明平时很老实，想不到也——

他脑中突然生出一个念头，神色一凛，双手揪住科特胸前的衣服，“你也是这个幻境的一部分，是不是？你根本不是夜行者，根本不是那个小呆瓜。”

科特被他这一举动弄得手足无措，不明白他为何质疑起自己的真假来。此刻他没有选择瞬移脱身，任沃伦拽紧自己，举起双手，“沃伦，真的是我，我向主发誓。”

沃伦有点怀疑自己在幻境中的判断力，他松开手，展开的双翼整个将科特罩住，钢羽刺破他的上衣，紧紧贴着少年的皮肉，沉声道，“说说我们第一次见面的情形。”这是他们两个人的秘密，他和科特都没有向旁人提及过。

“第一次？”科特回想起自己被封进箱子里不见天日的那段经历，凝重表情中露出一丝迷茫，他怔怔地望着面容冷峻的天使，前言不搭后语地说道，“那时候，你很好。你救了我。沃伦，你一直都很好。”

“什么？”

“你跟我说，如果我不动手，他们就会杀掉我们。我听了你的话，这才……谁胜谁负一点也不重要，重要的是你救了我。”科特清晰地记得自己被人从暗箱里释放出来的那一刻，周围刺眼的探照灯和亢奋喧闹的人群几乎将自己吞噬，惟有面前那个金发白羽的俊美少年，神情倨傲地俯视自己，对科特而言，仿佛混沌中骤现天光，他坚信这是主的使者，降临到人世间来救赎他，考验他。

沃伦收起钢翼。他确信在当时的环境下，只有夜行者本人清楚自己亲口说过的话，眼前无疑是真正的科特·瓦格纳。

他心里松了口气，但还是板着脸，“你胜了，当然有资格说不重要；落败者说这样的话，只会遭人耻笑。”

“你真的很在意我们的那次比试吗？”

“当然！我那时候可是百战百胜的羽翼骑士，输给了一个名不见经传的小魔头，你说气不气人？”

科特咧嘴笑了，黄色的眼眸如琥珀般澄澈无瑕，“气人。”

“那你说怎么办？”

“我会补偿你的。”

沃伦不说话，脸色柔和了许多，他盯着科特看了一会，唇角微扬， “我记下了。”他绝不会告诉科特，自己其实并不是真那么看重那场比赛的输赢，只不过那是他们两个之间仅有的“特殊”羁绊，哪怕薄弱得不堪一击，也只能一次次地以此要求科特对自己另眼相待，近乎胁迫地拉近彼此的关系。

他望着科特孩子气的笑脸，庆幸对方心地单纯，什么也不知道，可又隐隐埋怨他的“不知道”。

“对了，你刚才说，楼里面变成什么迷宫了？”

“是啊，我想我们暂时不要进去为好，你看过恐怖片吗，好奇心强的人往往会死得很惨。”

“总不能在外面过夜吧。”

“嗯……”科特想了想，从沃伦翼上拔了几根“羽毛”，就地把两具高大的哨兵机器人大卸八块，堆叠起来，再加上树枝和砖石块，竟然弄成一个粗陋的帐篷模样，随后又在中央生了一小堆火，刚好把里面分隔成两半，虽然四下透风，但好歹有了个容身之处。

科特欣赏了一下自己的成果，满意地点点头，转身向沃伦比了个“请”的动作，“双人间。”

沃伦也不多矫情，席地而坐，“小蓝脸，看不出你挺能干。”

科特忍不住面露得色，“从前在马戏团的时候，表演的大帐篷都是我帮着搭的。”

沃伦揶揄他，“我还以为你很有谦逊的美德。”

“我有啊。”科特很开心，他觉得沃伦不像以前那样身上带刺，对自己的敌意也减轻了许多，他们真的可以成为一对很要好的朋友。

沃伦躺下身，合衣而眠。科特见状，主动说，“我可以守夜。”

“我们又不是在真实世界，我看没这必要。”

科特不吭声，安安静静地坐在火堆旁边，握着一根细长的树枝在火中拨来拨去地玩，等火舌卷上枝条，他再飞快地缩回来，呼呼地把火吹熄。

暗夜中篝火毕剥作响，科特盘腿坐了一会，不觉打了个哈欠。这对他来说不大寻常，因为他绰号“夜行者”，天生喜爱暗夜，晚间比白天更加精神振作，对睡眠的需求比一般人少得多。他望着对面沃伦熟睡的身影，心想，也许是看他睡得这么香甜，让我不知不觉也有了困意。于是他跪拜在地上，虔诚地伸出右手，靛蓝色的爪子在胸前划了个十字，开始睡前祷告。

“亲爱的天父，感谢您与我同在，感谢您使我有满足的平安与喜乐，除去我一切的捆绑。感谢赞美您，一切荣耀都归于您……和您神圣不朽的使者。”

随后，科特蜷缩在帐篷一角，迷迷糊糊地打起了盹。不知过了多久，他忽然警觉地醒转，那是他敏锐的防御本能在周围有异动时做出的反应。此时篝火已经燃尽，月光透过“帐篷”顶上的缝隙照进来，像是给黑森林蛋糕均匀地抹上一层奶油。

寂静深沉的夜里，却有极轻极轻的声音，钻入他的耳中。

那声音来自沃伦所在的方位，隐匿于背光的阴影中，像是百般克制的喘息，又或者，更像是呻吟。

虽然不是很明白沃伦在做什么，但科特的脸还是一下子烧了起来。

 

恶趣味番外小剧场

沃伦：我喜欢蓝眼睛。

科特：啊……>_<

沃伦：其它地方蓝的也凑合啦。

科特：嗷！^.^


	5. Chapter 5

科特很苦恼。

他不知道沃伦这会是睡着还是醒了，总之他觉得自己这个时候最好不要惊动对方。沃伦说话的声音本来就很好听，喘息的时候更带上十二万分的诱人意味，而且，科特辨认出这种喘声和平时大运动量训练过后的吃力喘息有着微妙区别，他说不上到底哪里不一样，只知道自己听得浑身发热，本能地感到羞耻，头也不敢抬。

这是一种全然陌生的感觉，科特一颗心怦怦狂跳，胳膊搂抱住膝盖，脑袋直往下缩，大气也不敢出。他想捂住耳朵，可又鬼使神差地舍不得，只能死死咬紧嘴唇，生怕自己一个克制不住，也发出这种令人面红耳赤的喘息声。

他似乎听见衣物摩擦的声音，还有……解开裤裆拉链的声音，科特忍不住在心里埋怨自己，为什么在黑夜中的听觉如此敏锐，将这些细微之音听得一清二楚。他闭着眼睛都能想象出沃伦此时的动作：修长的手指缓慢地拉下金属拉链，白皙的手指探入进去……

对于一个连生理课都没上过，刚刚成年的男孩子来说，这已经远远超过他所能承受的程度了。他对那个地方一知半解，自己除了上洗手间和冲澡，根本不会去碰触那里，甚至想都不去想。他熟读《圣经》，七罪十诫烂熟于胸，此时此刻，书本上的“色欲之罪”似乎一下子在他跟前具象化了，简直让他心慌意乱。

沃伦的喘息逐渐急促，还夹杂着不知名的水声，湿润黏腻，淫靡的气息从他指缝间泄露出来，科特甚至能嗅到那股欲望的味道。

送入科特耳中的呻吟越来越勾人，低软得不可思议，与沃伦平时凌厉张扬的做派全然迥异，像入口即化的奶油巧克力酱，把科特整颗心都包住了。

靛青皮肤的少年额头上冒着细汗，赤裸的脚爪无意识地扳住地上凸起的石块，连耳朵尖都在发抖。他听得出沃伦这时候很享受，很舒服，仿佛幻境之中又有一重幻境，将彼此隔绝在两个永不相交的世界。

他觉得心口酸酸胀胀地，说不清是什么滋味，也弄不明白自己的心情。害怕，羞涩，好奇，向往，似乎都有，又似乎都不对。他尽量往角落里缩，修长的身躯几乎蜷成球，心里默念对方名字，双唇作出“沃伦”的口型，只是不敢发出声音。

终于，沃伦的喘息陡然加粗，随后一声闷哼，仿佛湍流重归入溪，将暗夜交还给深邃的静谧。

科特紧闭着眼，全身定住了似的一动不动，然而心脏还在狂跳，耳畔似乎仍有余响，疾风骤雨般席卷而来。

他感觉到沃伦站起身，蹑足来到自己跟前。然后呢？然后好像是蹲了下来——他听见钢翼擦过地面的声音。

“耳朵都竖起来了，还跟我装睡？”

科特一惊，连忙伸手去摸自己的尖耳朵，目光与沃伦迎面对上，对方好笑地看自己，带着几分戏谑，慌得他脑中一片空白，想都没想就瞬移躲开，出现在沃伦背后，与他保持一个“安全距离”。

刚一站定，科特就觉得自己这下简直欲盖弥彰，语无伦次地跟他搭话，“嗯，沃伦，你醒了？是不是……你……”他的黄眼珠亮亮地，一个劲乱转，竭力避开沃伦，可又不能不看。科特有夜视能力，晚上看东西跟白天一个样。他分明看见沃伦的双颊潮红，神情有些慵懒，像是刚刚经历一件非常快乐的事。

他越显得尴尬不安，反倒激起沃伦逗弄的心思，毕竟欺负科特实在是太好玩了。

“别紧张，小蓝脸，瞧你。人出门在外也不能委屈自己啊，睡觉时放松一下，这不是很正常？”

科特小声说道，“可我睡觉的时候就是睡觉。”

“是吗，别对我说你从来不——”科特拼命摇头，沃伦又问，“交过女朋友吗？男朋友呢？”科特把脑袋摇得更厉害了。

“也就是说你还没有开过荤，从头到脚是个雏儿？”沃伦的语气像是在损他，心里却不知为什么很高兴。“这可不行，我教你吧。”

“什么？”科特更着慌了。

沃伦理直气壮地说道，“谁让你偷看我，我教会了你，你就不用这么背地里偷看了。”

“我没有偷看！”

沃伦纠正，“偷听。”

科特垂着头没话说了。沃伦其实刚才知道科特醒着，他故意弄出动静来，为的就是想看看科特的反应。他向来任性妄为，想到一出是一出，何况是在幻境里面，更加无所顾忌了。

沃伦比科特矮小半个头，但是他的气势完全把年轻的夜行者压制住了。他展开双翼，慢慢走近对方，逼得科特步步倒退，直至落入死角。

科特望着沃伦英俊的眉目，背后的双翼在月光下闪着银色光泽，比初邂逅时更像天使，一个完美的天使。这一刻，他仿佛丧失了所有异能，所有抗拒的力气，当沃伦凑过来的时候，他乖乖地合上眼睛，任天使在自己唇上偷走了一个吻。

“怎么样？”沃伦问他。

科特下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，“很甜。”

沃伦嗤笑，“唉，你果然什么也不懂。”他毫不温柔地把科特重重压在墙上，再度欺了上去，“给点反应行不行？”

科特紧张得背后出汗，手脚都有些无所适从了，事实上，他从未想过会被一个男孩子夺走初吻。当沃伦火热的嘴唇贴上来时，他强自压抑狂乱的心跳，学着对方的动作，笨拙地回应。

沃伦从容地吮吻那两瓣厚实的唇瓣，引导着科特，教他如何回吻自己。虽然初识情爱滋味的小蓝魔毫无吻技可言，但他顺从的配合带给沃伦心理上的快感甚至超过了亲吻本身。唯一的缺憾就是这个小处男死不松口，紧咬着牙关，真是太不知趣了。

“张嘴。”

科特浑身一僵，连连摇头，像是受了惊吓。

“怎么了？为什么？”

科特还是摇头，回避沃伦的追问。

沃伦抓牢他的肩膀，警告他，“不许瞬移。”

“我——”

沃伦这会只想接吻，根本没工夫听他说什么，趁他一松口的间隙，舌尖探入进去，加深彼此唇舌的交缠。

几乎是同时，他知道了为什么他的小蓝魔怎么都不肯舌吻，还怕得要躲。

科特的舌苔上覆盖着一层粗糙的肉刺，就像猫科动物一样，沃伦勾住他舌头的时候，感觉到上面一颗颗小凸起摩擦过自己敏感柔软的舌尖，刺激得他浑身如过电一般，几乎上瘾似的欲罢不能，勾住他的脖子，加深这个让双方都沉迷其中的湿吻。直到初尝滋味的那一个透不过气来，沃伦犹觉得不满足，下面刚刚泄过一次的性器又有了反应。

他怎么也没有想到，自己一时起意要玩玩这个纯情的小家伙，竟然把自己给玩进去了。

沃伦修长的手指按在科特后颈上，额头与他相触，轻喘着说道，“科特·瓦格纳，你真性感。”


	6. Chapter 6

科特从来没有领略过这种亲昵至极的接触，唇齿间犹有余香，呼吸之际萦绕着少年火热甜美的气息，令他深深为之着迷。

他一眼不眨地盯着沃伦的唇，薄薄的唇瓣上泛着水光，颜色也比往常红润，诱人极了。他在心里偷偷对自己说，想不到沃伦平时说话那么厉害，可是他的唇品尝起来，滋味竟然这么好。

更让他开心的是，沃伦没有嘲笑他身上与常人不同之处，还夸赞他“性感”，即使眼下并非身处真实的世界，他也觉得太过美妙了。

还有，这好像是沃伦第一次叫自己的名字呢。

他深吸口气，定了定神，“沃伦，谢、谢谢你。”

“谢我什么？”

“感谢你教我——”

沃伦打断他，“教你？拜托，我们还没开始呢，那只是我预收的学费定金而已。你这么差劲，一点学习基础都没有，我看定金得翻倍才行。再说……”沃伦右手在他胯下抓了一把，轻佻地说道，“你这里还不够硬，我没法教你。”

可怜科特长这么大还从未受过这种“非礼”，根本不知道如何应对。他脑子里的小人正在严厉警告自己这样不可以，并开始大声背诵《圣经》；然而他的身体似乎不听使唤，始终直挺挺地立在原地，一动不动。

沃伦伸出两个指头捏住他的下巴，“喂，你这样可不对。”他不满意科特的消极态度：自己放下身段给这么个小魔头普及青少年生理常识，他还在这儿装傻充愣，这简直——

简直激起了自己的好胜心。

沃伦虽然没有正经交往过什么人，但是他容貌出众，又有令人惊羡的异相，以前独自在外的时候，不知有多少男男女女主动投怀送抱，可以说身经百战。眼下区区一个不谙情事的小男生，面对自己这么露骨的撩拨，会不乖乖投降？他就不信了。沃伦下定决心，今天非治得对方服服帖帖，任自己摆布不可。

想到这里，他重又吻上科特，打算先瓦解他的防御本能。凭着自己对科特性格的了解，制定出一套有针对性的战术，那还不是简简单单的一桩事。

科特心头沉甸甸地，他感到了强烈的犯罪感。同性间的亲热是教义所不容的，他不该让自己在原罪之上背负更沉重的枷锁。他无法将此时自己正在做的事归咎于沃伦的引诱，因为他完全可以拒绝，他有能力拒绝，而现在，他任凭对方在自己口中恣意妄为，甚至主动用带着肉刺的舌头去舔吻对方，唯一的理由，就是自己享受于此。

他脑子里乱糟糟地，他要如何向天父告罪，如何忏悔自己的罪愆？

沃伦并不给他思考的余地，他的手探入科特的衣服里，光滑的手指抚摸少年蓝色的皮肤，“告诉我，小恶魔，你身上还有别的地方长刺吗？”

科特颤声说，“没，没有了。”

沃伦笑着啃咬他的下唇，“我不信，连那里也没有？”

科特伸出尖趾，按住对方搭在自己裤裆拉链上的双手，“沃伦，不，不……”

“为什么不？”沃伦满不在乎地问，手上一点也没有停下。眼前这个小蓝魔很喜欢自己这样对他——他身体的反应瞒不了人，嘴上说“不”，仅仅是口是心非的害羞表现罢了。

他指尖摸到对方皮肤上有凹凸起伏的感觉，撩开他的上衣一看，与脸上相同的纹路遍布整个胸腹。沃伦不顾科特的拦阻，伸手探入他的内裤里摸索，“所以这里没有肉刺，只有‘这个’？”

科特用轻不可闻的声音说道，“是的。”

“我等不及探索你身上还有多少惊喜了。”沃伦说着稍稍加大了手劲，动作强硬了几分，科特全然忘却抵抗，腿脚一软，登时就被沃伦压倒在身下。他此时衣衫凌乱，嘴唇微启，眼里隐约可见情欲的星火。沃伦低头吻他，将手伸到下方，隔着裤子按揉对方渐起反应的裆部。征服这样一个纯良得近乎一张白纸的“童贞”少年，对沃伦来说，还是很有成就感的。

科特澄黄色的眼眸水漉漉地望着对方，像是要哭了，喘息急促地哀求道，“沃伦，你很好，但是对不起，我不可以这样，真的不可以。”

沃伦又问了一遍，“为什么？”

科特呼吸滚烫，声音都有些哑了，一个词一个词往外吐，“……欲火攻心，彼此贪恋，男和男……行可耻的事，就在自己身上……受这妄为当得的报应。”

沃伦又气又好笑，他只知道科特信教，却料想不到对方居然如此虔心，都这当口了还是念念不忘。如今宗教式微，年轻一辈连教堂的门都很少进，可是这个相貌怪陋，浑似炼狱恶魔的男孩儿，却是他见过最善良，最忠诚信奉的教徒。

他才是他们两个里，更像天使的那一个。

然而科特越是这样，越让沃伦不想放过他。他自己也说不清楚，究竟是出于纯粹的要强不服输，还是别的什么原因，总之，他要让科特爱上他，迷恋他，忘了他的主，眼里和心里都只有自己一个。

他要在这个小蓝魔身上和灵魂深处都留下烙印，永生永世都无法抗拒他。

“别害怕，小神父，”沃伦仍旧一副调笑的口吻，“有我和你在一起，你不会下地狱的。”

“沃伦，我……”

“你的天父不会因为你做了快乐的事而降罪于你，更不用说你也让我快乐。”沃伦握住科特的左爪，鼓励他摸自己胯下隆起的部位，“感觉到了吗？”

科特点头。他的爪心贴在上面，感受对方那里的温热和硬度，想到片刻之前沃伦就是在摸这个地方，不禁心头发热，脑中突然蹿出一个念头，把他自己也吓了一跳：如果他也摸摸沃伦这里，会不会让他发出和刚才一样好听的声音？

“不想跟我比比？”

“比什么？”

“当然是比谁大了，输的一方要接受惩罚。怎么样，来不来？”沃伦半开玩笑地说罢，主动亲吻科特，让他放轻松，单手解下两人的裤头，露出各自贴身的内裤。沃伦指尖触到他前面有一点濡湿，但是故意没有点破，俯身将自己的裆部贴了上去，轻轻压住对方半勃起的性器，缓慢不迫地研磨。

科特眼前似有星海万斛，如此直接的刺激让他忍不住要叫出声来，性器上的快感太过强烈，他感觉下面一下子就充血胀起，硬得像块烙铁一样，烫得惊人。和同样性别的美丽少年肌肤相亲，科特确信这一刻自己亵渎了神圣的教义，可是偏偏这种悖德感令他全身血脉贲张，渴望对方更多的触碰。

他鼓起勇气抚上沃伦的后腰，爪尖隔着衣物摩挲，沃伦笑了笑，低头给了他一个奖励的吻，对于已经尝过甜头的少年来说，唇上浅浅的一触根本不够，他难耐地吞咽口水，叫了声沃伦的名字。

沃伦知道他想说什么，笑容里带上一丝邪气，坏心地说道，“求我。”

科特没有办法，艰难地启齿，“求你。”

沃伦这才满足他，趁对方意乱情迷的时候，伸手释放出对方那根早已亢奋的阴茎，与自己的贴合在一起，用手指丈量这两根尺寸同样可观的性器。

他的指尖划过科特凸纹密布的肉柱，轻声在身下少年的耳畔说道，“看起来我输了。那么，我亲爱的神父，来惩罚这具有罪的身体吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

科特觉得，沃伦真是他一生见过最好看的人，尤其在月光的辉映下，英俊的脸庞闪耀圣洁的光彩，映衬着他背后敛起的双翼，像极了教堂里彩绘画像上的守护天使。

可是他毫无顾忌地袒露着下体，同自己狎昵，又说着勾人的话语，仿佛古老邪典中掌管欲望的魔，诱惑世人沉沦，臣服在他的欲望之翼下。

就是这样截然不同的两个极端相混合，催生出致命的魅力，不断蚕食着科特的意志，侵蚀他内心深处固守的底线。

“沃伦，我，我……”青涩少年对沃伦的话一知半解，虽能听出话里藏有隐喻，可他全无情事经验，根本不知道怎样应对眼前的局面，只能无助地望着沃伦，请求他解围。

“好像有人在叫我的名字。”

“是的，沃伦，帮帮我，求你。”

沃伦骑坐在他身上，双手握住两根性器，上下套弄，龟头亲昵地紧挨在一起，顶端渗出的清液沾湿了他修长的手指。“帮你？帮你惩罚我自己吗？那怎么行，应该由你说了算，或者——”他的拇指指腹擦过对方饱胀的龟头，“你这里说了算。”

“可是——”

科特这时候下面胀得难受，性器高高耸起，挺得笔直，柱身上青筋毕露，凹凸的花纹也随之越加明显。他眼看彼此性器相贴，上面却衣着齐全，只觉得难堪极了，忍不住闭上眼，抬起手臂挡住双目。

沃伦扳开他的胳膊，“看着我。”他与科特的眼眸对视，见他眼神发虚，脸部线条却绷得紧紧地，忍不住笑着逗他，“新同学，入学第一天这么紧张？”

科特呼吸急促，说不出话来。沃伦继续说道，“好吧，既然你还是个新生，我就再让让步，给你提供两个选择，你自己定夺。”他一边慢条斯理地脱掉两人身上的衣服，一边用充满诱惑的语气说道，“你可以选择让我在你面前自渎，把精液射在你身上；或者……把你那根舔到高潮，然后，把你射出来的都吃干净。”

他精赤的上身贴着对方靛蓝色的胸膛，放低声音问，“说吧，想看我干自己，还是想干我的嘴？”

科特觉得自己胸前皮肤烫得要烧起来了，他伸出爪子，轻轻搭在沃伦肩上，被沃伦一把抓住两根尖趾，“两个都选？想不到你这样贪心。”

其实科特只是想摸一摸沃伦光洁白皙的肌肤，以寻求一丝安抚，然而这会骑虎难下，他根本没有辩驳的余地。刚才沃伦说的，他简直想都不敢想象，尤其是第二个，什么，什么舔到……还要吃干净，天啊，他怎么能让沃伦去，去舔自己那么羞耻的地方？

沃伦不容他多想，伸手将他搀起，“坐好，我要你看清自己怎么一口一口被我吃掉。”说罢吻住他的唇，湿热的吻沿着脖子往下，轻轻啃咬他的喉结，舌尖沿着他胸前的纹路勾勒逡巡。

他感觉到敏感的少年胸膛剧烈起伏，随着他的亲吻微微发颤。沃伦心里暗暗好笑，这小魔头对自己的温柔手段真是一点还手之力都没有，不过，他乖乖躺平任自己宰割的温顺模样还挺讨人喜欢的。

按照沃伦自己的想法，他更期待科特为自己口交，那生满倒刺的舌头简直是助兴神物，单单接个吻都那么舒服，要是舔在自己的肉茎上……沃伦觉得自己三分钟就能缴械。

但这事急不得，不能吓着那只小蓝魔，得先给他点甜头，要让他意识到，失身给自己这样的性爱高手，是半点也不吃亏的。

他的视线转移到科特下方那根笔挺的肉根上，蓝色的，和科特身上其他地方一样，凹凸的纹路也一样，看着并不吓人，只有龟头是嫩粉红的，色泽光鲜，形状饱满浑圆，至少对沃伦来说，看着很有食欲。他并不介意用嘴让床伴高潮，毕竟这是一件很有成就感的事，更何况他很好奇，小蓝魔的这根宝贝，有没有什么过人之处。

他低头含住了科特的性器，在龟头上嘬了一口，湿液争先恐后地溢出，敏感的少年嗓音都哑了，“沃伦，上帝啊……”

“算你有良心，把我放在你的主前面，不过在这种时候，我更希望你只叫我一个人的名字。”沃伦伸出舌尖，从根部慢慢往上舔，在有纹路的地方尤其用心地反复吮吻，吃得啧啧有声。

科特觉得自己已在空前的快感面前溃不成军，脑中一片混乱。那个平时一贯傲慢的天使正伏在胯下含食他的性器，眼神还直勾勾地瞧着自己，那张小嘴又湿又热，连囊袋都被他吃进去，还一个劲地吸吮龟头，舌尖刺入顶端的小孔中搅和，仿佛要榨取他的初精。

抗拒不了，他真的抗拒不了，明知是深重的罪孽，明知必将万劫不复，他也没有退路了。年轻的夜行者身体越来越热，意志涣散，一连串的德语脱口而出，颠三倒四，已经不成语句。

沃伦听不懂对方母语，仅在凌乱的断句中辨出自己的名字，可是全然不解其意，于是问，“你在说什么？”

科特呜咽着摇头，浑身颤抖，爪尖在地上划出深痕。沃伦又问，“喜欢吗，舒不舒服？”他含混地嗯了一声。沃伦感觉到嘴里的阴茎越来越硬，似乎快射了，便将其吐出，帮他手淫，顺便打趣他，“你的精液是不是蓝色？我吃了以后会不会怀孕？”

话音刚落，科特便失声叫了出来，大股大股的精水从阳具里喷涌而出，射在沃伦的手上，脸上，身上。沃伦抬头正对上科特的目光，嘴角微扬，舌尖在唇边舔了一圈，将白液吞了进去，

“让你享受完，就该轮到我了。”

沃伦跪坐下来，手指慢慢套弄自己的性器。他刚才已经泄过一次，这会儿是特意做给科特看的，所以频率较平时舒缓，不时低声喘息，显得快感强烈。另一只手抚摸自己的胸口，捻起小巧的乳粒，又拉又捏，拇指还将其摁进乳晕里，画圈似的按揉，几下就把乳头玩得红肿充血，沃伦的呻吟也随之高了起来，还故意装作很难受地自言自语，“好胀……得有什么东西来吸一下……”

此时科特腰部以下都被沃伦压制住，根本动弹不了，下面刚刚发泄过一次，转眼间又硬得胀痛，他几分钟前刚刚经历人生中第一次极致的高潮，甚至还没有来得及平复自己的呼吸。

他借助瞬移的异能抽身出来，反客为主，将沃伦整个人覆在身下，喘着粗气，认真说道，“沃伦，你……你不可以再这样。”

沃伦并不惊慌失措，像是早就预料他会出这一招，配合地躺在他身下，微笑着反问，“那我应该怎么样？”

科特重重喘息着不说话，过了片刻，放弃似的俯下身，深深地吻住对方。


	8. Chapter 8

沃伦很欣慰，小恶魔终于开窍，学会主动出击，这可好玩得多了。他伸臂勾住科特的脖子，乐于配合对方火热而生涩的吻。当科特的舌头急匆匆抵进来的时候，他发觉自己已经非常想念这种酥麻的快感。

科特尝出沃伦口中精液的味道，一想到是自己射给他的，就激动得难以自抑，恨不得吻遍其身上每一处地方，留下更多自己的气息。他模仿刚才沃伦“欺负”自己时所做的，顺着对方脖颈，亲吻白皙的肌肤。他已亲身体验过，知道这样有多舒服，他相信沃伦也一样喜欢。

与他自己不同，沃伦身上非常光滑，没有花纹，也没有伤疤，肌肉线条也十分漂亮。科特急不可耐地吮吻，在他胸前留下一个个红印子，又无师自通地将那颗被沃伦自己揉肿的乳头整个儿含入嘴里用力吸舔，舌苔一遍遍扫过乳尖，肉刺来回摩擦，把小红粒吸得更大，硬邦邦地挺立着。

沃伦仰起头呻吟，手掌按在科特后脑处，胸膛不自觉地往上挺起，想让他含得更深，最好连乳晕都一并吸进去。他爱死科特的舌头了，当他卷住自己乳头拉扯，无数小刺陷进乳尖的时候，刺激强烈到他觉得自己快要喷出奶水。

科特回上来吻他的唇，“另一颗要吸吗？”

“它是你的战利品，随你怎么处置。”

那颗冷落已久的红粒也彻底在科特的“压榨”下得到了满足，沃伦双腿紧紧勾缠住科特，大腿内侧在他腰际磨蹭。他一点也不想放过对方，他要索求更多。

“尾巴给我。”

“什么？”科特一怔，不确定地把自己的尾巴尖伸到沃伦跟前。沃伦伸手握住，舌头舔上末梢尖。

“和你那里一样硬，但是不及我。”他诱哄科特用他粗糙的爪子抚摸自己的性器，“想尝尝吗？”

天使一双碧眸泛着水光，两瓣薄唇通红微肿，嘴角沾着白浊，露出舌尖，还含着靛蓝色的长尾巴，香艳入骨的画面足以让初涉情爱的少年为他疯狂。

科特的蓝尾巴被沃伦舔得湿漉漉地，他从不知道自己这个部位也如此敏感，尾巴尖颤抖着，摩擦沃伦的唇。他俯下身，滚烫的嘴唇贴上沃伦的小腹，舔湿他的耻毛，厚实的唇瓣小心翼翼地在那根滴水的性器上亲了亲。他觉得自己已经抛却了羞耻心，好像天地间只余眼前遍体开满情欲之花的美丽少年，等待他用自己年轻的肉体去膜拜他，取悦他。

他一个人的天使。

他轻舔肉茎，吮吸顶端溢出的汁液，舌苔上的肉刺让沃伦全身酥软，急喘不止，“吃进去，像我吃你的尾巴一样吃我。”

浓烈的气息钻进科特鼻中，让他越加兴奋，仿佛得了莫大鼓舞，将大半截性器吞入喉中，吮得更卖力，舌头舔遍每一处孔隙沟壑。

沃伦觉得自己调教出了一只真正的小恶魔，贪婪，强势，骨子里的兽性和自己一模一样。把纯良的小朋友攥在手里搓圆搓扁固然很过瘾，但唯有双方势均力敌，这顿大餐才配称得上酣畅淋漓。

他的手指插入科特发间，揉乱他的短发，“想干我吗？”

科特抬头望他，撑在他身体两旁的手臂肌肉绷紧，像头蓄势待发的小野兽。沃伦勾住他的脖子与他接吻，牙齿咬破他的嘴唇，用更粗俗的话重复了一遍问题，“想把你那根大屌插进我洞里，干得我直喷水吗？”

科特浑身血管几乎要爆裂，眼底血红一片，喉中荷荷作响，嘶哑着嗓子吐出一个字，“想。”

沃伦向他微露笑意，翻过身伏跪在地上，双手掰开自己的臀瓣，命令道，“舔湿我。”

浑圆挺翘的双臀间，小孔一张一缩，周围褶皱细密，隐约可以窥见里面嫩红的媚肉。这是他的禁地，从未有人触碰过，然而沃伦觉得，既然要招待他的小蓝魔，尽可以大方一些。

他双肘支撑着身体，微微低下头，原以为科特会顺从地为自己舔穴，不想对方滚烫的呼吸喷洒在他的后背，少年似乎迟疑了一下，随即吻上他背翼联结处，用唇舌温暖他的背脊，以及双翼根部一根根冰凉的钢骨。

“这里……疼吗？”

“一开始疼过。”

“我喜欢那对白色的翅膀，很好看。”

沃伦闭上眼睛。科特一直是个善良的男孩子，而他此刻的这句话，比以往还要温柔，几乎让他变得脆弱，甚至有那么一瞬间，他没有勇气回望科特此时凝视自己的眼神。科特吻过的那些没有血肉的钢筋铁骨，都变得分外敏感，将快感传至他的大脑。

他不想在对方面前示弱，用开玩笑的口吻问道，“现在这对呢，不性感吗？”

科特回答，“性感的不是翅膀，是你。”他只说到这一步为止，而后用热吻替代更多话语，沿着沃伦的脊背，舌尖滑入臀缝，探寻到中间那处凹陷的深窝，耐心地舔湿穴口柔嫩的褶皱。沃伦忍不住喘叫出声，腾出一只手扳住臀肉，难耐地催促，“舔深一点。”

科特依言照办，将舌头刺入到穴中。湿热的肠壁即刻纠缠上来，夹紧那条软物。沃伦呻吟愈响，膝盖发软，双腿都快跪不直了。小穴被舔对他来说也是全新的感受，尤其是舔在肠肉上的舌头肉刺丛生，搔刮着肉壁，有力地翻搅舔舐，媚肉经不起如此直接了当的刺激，激烈地蠕动，舌头越往里舔，深处缩得越紧。

白皙俊美的少年胁生双翼，四肢俯趴在地上，双腿分开，丰臀高翘，邀请另一位身材修长高大的蓝肤少年舔舐自己臀间的小穴，画面淫乱不堪，被舔穴的少年阳具勃起，口中呻吟阵阵，一个劲让对方往里面舔。

沃伦没有想到自己的小穴竟然被一条舌头干得这么爽，连同前面性器也滴滴答答地出水出个不停。而科特在舔他的时候，双爪有意无意地箍住他的大腿，摩擦他的腿根内侧，更增快感，他甚至能感觉到小穴的里里外外都已经湿透，正急切地祈求更多抚慰，填满这个饥渴的洞。

他喘息着回过头去，对身后的少年说道，“用你的指头干我。”

 

恶趣味番外小剧场 二 川话版

快银：抱一哈，你抱一哈他嘛。

夜行者：莫法。

快银：咋莫法，你们不是模范两口子嘛？

夜行者：你看哈他，一千斤滴块头，翅（zi）膀八别斤，抱不动抱不动。

天使：翅（zi）膀八别五十斤！！！


	9. Chapter 9

科特已经把沃伦里面舔得很湿，只是舌头长度有限，难以企及更深的地方，他也想将手指插进去，感受深处的激越炽热，可他知道自己的趾甲极其尖锐，生怕一不小心弄疼对方。他的拇指按在沃伦穴口轻揉，显得有些犹豫。

沃伦继续火上浇油，“你不先通一通这里，待会怎么干我？”他沉下腰，把臀瓣撅得更高，甚至露骨地在科特面前轻晃那两瓣白嫩圆润的臀肉。

科特如受了蛊惑一般，右爪中指缓慢插入。沃伦感觉到后穴中与刚才软舌截然不同的异物，硬邦邦地，直往自己深处进犯。

“感觉怎么样？”

沃伦那里第一次被插入，穴肉酸酸胀胀地，其实有点不大适应，但仍是嘴硬，“一根小不点指头，能有什么感觉。”他不想让科特知道自己也是新手，否则那小魔头的尾巴还不翘到天上去了。

科特觉得粗指触及之处，肠壁纷纷吸附上来，缠得很紧，显然沃伦并不像他说的毫无感觉。他的爪子上皮肤糙厚，指头也粗长有力，才抽插了几下，沃伦就觉得刺激得不得了，颤音打着卷，“慢一点。”

“疼吗？”

“你让我疼了，才是你的本事。”

科特不吭声了，但是呼吸明显加粗，他想象着沃伦在自己身下受不了的模样，心底嗜欲的兽性蠢蠢欲动。进出顺畅后，科特又加了一根，他的爪子总共也只有三根指头，拇指太短够不着，所以可说是倾尽所有了。不过他的两趾抵常人四指有余，足已让沃伦腿软穴麻。

沃伦不自觉地缩紧后穴，些微痛楚中隐隐生出快感，与前面性器不同，酥麻感直接深入骨髓，几乎令人顷刻成瘾。

科特抽出长趾，跟前经过扩张的穴口红红地，颜色诱人，泛着一层水光，已经完全准备好享受交合的欢愉了。

沃伦喘息着说道，“都插进来，让我看看你有多硬了。”

他没有再迟疑不决，扶住自己阳具，龟头摩擦潮湿的穴口，肉柱慢慢抵入。刚刚他和沃伦亲热，更多是心理上的快感，直至此时，双方性器严丝合缝地嵌在一起，才真正让少年尝到销魂蚀骨的极乐滋味。饱胀的肉柱被肠道牢牢裹紧，湿热的嫩肉将整根壮硕的阳物夹住不放，引诱其挺进到更深处探索。他从未与人有过如此亲密无间的接触，仿佛被他的天使引领入一个新的圣境，“沃伦，这……这真好。”

沃伦右手背到身后，摸到两人结合的地方，穴口湿黏一片，已然撑大到极限，正含着那根遍布纹路的粗大肉茎，对方粗硬的耻毛贴上自己臀肉，可见对方毫无保留，整根没入。

他心想，这小恶魔可真实在，连保存实力以待鏖战都不懂。

“你再这么傻愣着不动，我就一点也不好了。”

科特不好意思地说，“我是想，多感受你一会。”

“肉麻。”

于是科特把后面的话咽了下去。

我看见了主的荣光。蒙他感召，让我遇见你，认识你……得到你。真好。

他轻抚沃伦的背脊和双翼，身心都沦陷在对方狩猎的网中，逃脱不掉。这一刻，他愿意让情欲主宰自己。

他将颀长锋利的趾甲嵌进科特双翼之间的凹槽里，性器长驱直入，遵从原始的本能，狠撞那个紧窒的小洞，滋润的体液随着肉柱激烈的抽插挤出体外，泛着乳白色的细沫儿，沾满股间，顺着臀肉黏腻地淌下几道水痕。饱满的囊袋把两瓣翘臀拍得通红，肉体撞击的声音混杂着淫靡的水声，让人愈加兴奋失控。

两具年轻性感的身体纠缠在一起，相互索求，很快找到了默契的共鸣，合拍得仿佛天生属于彼此。一深一浅的肤色对比让画面更显情色，靛蓝色的粗壮阴茎在丰腴的白臀间飞快进出，一下一下地捣弄着汁水四溢的小穴，一根长长的尾巴伸到前面，一圈圈束缚住对方肿胀的性器，尾巴尖拨弄尿道口的小孔，给予他前后方双重刺激。

沃伦双眸失神，情欲的快感让他脑中再无余裕思考别的事，不在乎自己在科特面前的形象，不在乎让他知道自己有多需要他，只希望那个小恶魔不要停下，用他那根尺寸惊人的大阴茎填满自己饥渴的淫穴。

他只要稍有一点射精感，那根尾巴便有灵性似的勒紧，顶端还被那个硬尖儿时不时撩拨，沃伦怀疑自己等下非射尿不可。前面饱受甜蜜的折磨，后穴深处也是被一刻不歇地狠干，那根肉棒越来越硬，攻势越来越猛，沃伦恍惚觉得小穴被干肿了，胀胀地，有点发麻，可里面的瘙痒根本离不开肉棒的慰藉。他忍不住出声对科特说道，“刚才那里，还不够。”

科特记性很好，性器调整角度，精准地撞上沃伦的敏感点，“这里吗？”

“对，还有再里面那一点，也需要你。”

科特尽责地满足对方，俯下身亲他的脸庞，“沃伦，你是不是每个地方都需要我？”

沃伦难得没有用尖刻的话来挤兑他，照实回答，“是。”他侧过上半身，单臂勾住对方，与他分享了一个缠绵之极的湿吻，低哑地说道，“现在这样，才叫‘真好’。”

科特脸上露出十分欢喜的表情，还没说什么，冷不防被沃伦一把推开，性器毫无防备地从小穴中脱离，他刚跌倒在地，对方便翻身骑了上来，满是浊液的下体磨蹭他的阳具。“换我在上面。”

科特配合地躺平，任沃伦扶着性器自己坐下，把整根性器重新纳入体内。这样面对面的体位让两人结合得更深，双方都忍不住发出喘息。

“科特。”

“嗯？”沃伦上一回叫他的名字是连名带姓，现在这样亲近地叫他单名，让夜行者觉得更开心了。

“假如我是堕落天使，你愿意和我一起堕落吗？”

科特的眼神一如既往地澄澈无邪，“我不是，已经和你在一起了吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

沃伦明显地因科特的话而更兴奋，也更敏感，他的后面缩紧，吞吐着对方的性器，两个人身上都已是大汗淋漓，可谁也舍不得放开谁。

沃伦问他，“喜欢这样吗？”

“喜欢。”科特的肩膀被沃伦刚才动情时咬破了皮，些微疼痛和血腥味反而让他更亢奋，“喜欢你把我吃掉……还有标记我。”

沃伦轻咬他的尖耳朵，“那你想标记我吗？”

“想。”

“那就射在我里面，一滴也不要遗漏。”

“不会漏的。”

科特伸臂抱住他，右爪顺着他的后背往下，摸到臀缝，湿腻的汁液沾上他的指头。

“是不是很湿？”

科特点头。沃伦喘道，“喂我。”科特屏住呼吸，慢慢地把指头伸到他跟前，沃伦低头衔住他湿润的指尖，抬眼望着他，一点一点含入整根粗趾，如同口交一般，慢慢吞吐。

科特下身阳具被沃伦的小穴上下套弄着，连手指都被他饱含性隐喻地吸吮，心理和生理的双重快感交叠，他禁不住用另一只爪子钳住沃伦的腰，挺动胯部，性器自下而上顶他的小穴，龟头凶狠地捅到深处，凹凸不平的肉柱使劲摩擦柔嫩的肠道，干得小穴不住抽搐，淫水直往外涌，把科特的耻毛也尽数打湿了。

沃伦总算放过他的爪子，低头与他接吻，把口中液体的味道度给对方，“尝一尝，这些都是你干出来的，你这个色欲熏心的小恶魔。”

科特极其喜欢沃伦吻自己，一想到此时口中微涩的滋味是源自两人彻夜交欢的爱液，心潮更是激动难平，主动献上肉刺丛生的舌头，与沃伦勾缠含吮，交换津涎，连口水从他嘴角溢出都顾不得了。他双手托住沃伦的臀，指头陷进臀肉揉捏，下身一刻也不松懈地狠干那个已经被完全操熟的小穴。

沃伦后面快感连连，一波紧跟一波，穴里的肉棒彻底满足他的淫欲，搅动抽搐的穴肉，研磨里面最痒的地方。他的大腿根都痉挛了，可前面被对方尾巴捆住的阴茎却迟迟不被允许射精。难受的感觉令沃伦不自觉地扭摆着腰，沉甸甸的性器跳动着，拍打科特的小腹，顶端溅出汁水。

他攥住科特的尾巴，“松开。”

科特松了几圈，尾巴尖轻搔肉根，沃伦喘着气，“捆这么紧，是不是要我等你一起射？”

科特眼巴巴地问，“可以吗？”

“除非你答应我一件事。”

“什么事？”

沃伦连尾巴一起握住自己的肉柱根部，“你的尾巴捆过我这里，就属于我了，以后不许露在外面，更不可以给别人摸。”

科特有点委屈，“可你的翅膀……也都露着啊。我也亲过了。”

“没有商量余地。”

说了没得商量，但科特还是想商量，“那——再亲一下，好吗？”

沃伦吻住他，后穴紧紧收缩，两人在密不可分的拥吻中双双到达极乐巅峰，沃伦背后双翼刹那展开，根根锐羽在月光下闪耀着圣洁的光芒。

科特的性器深埋在沃伦体内，前端凸起成结，卡在肠道深处，精液汩汩而出。沃伦陡然觉得疼痛，双手用力捏住他的肩膀，“怎么回事？”

科特张着嘴发愣，“我，我射了。”

“废话。”沃伦咬牙切齿，“谁射精是你这个样子？！”

科特这才模糊地意识到自己那里好像不太“正常”。初次在伴侣体内射精的少年顿觉羞耻，看到沃伦皱眉忍受的模样，歉疚又心疼，讨好地伸出舌头舔他，“对不起，很疼吗？”

沃伦被那个可恨的结卡住，进不得退不得，只能保持刚才的体位坐在科特的肉茎上，任对方强势地往自己小穴里射精，精液又多又烫，把小穴灌满，仍没有停止迹象。沃伦觉得小腹发胀，深深怀疑科特射这么一次抵自己一个月的量了。他拉不下脸向科特抱怨真的很疼，只能粗暴地挑开对方牙关，靠接吻缓解下体私处的不适。

“你可真是头无知无畏的野兽。”

直到他觉得下面都没知觉了，科特的性器才恢复到原先的模样，他很自觉地问沃伦，“我是不是应该——”

“是啊，趁你还没凿穿我的屁股。”

科特从他体内退出来，很关切地给他揉下面的小洞，“这么疼啊。”

沃伦浑身汗湿，仰面躺倒在地，双腿毫无形象地张开，腿间那个小洞已经合不上，穴口红肿，浓稠的白液从中间孔穴里缓缓溢出。按理说，他应该和刚刚喂饱自己的小恶魔“温存”一会，然而他这会全身都没力气，比刚痛殴十几条大汉还累人，以至于他暂时不想跟科特说话。

他正闭着眼休息，忽然迷迷糊糊地觉得周围天色变了，环境也变了，自己仍然待在科特的床上，并排坐在一起的男孩儿递过一个耳机塞，“磁带这一面听完了，我们要继续听B面吗？”

沃伦还没说话，就听见寝室门外乱糟糟的叫骂声此起彼伏，闹成一片。

“史崔克，给我滚出来，是不是你小子在捣鬼？”

“居然把我投递到未来世界的游戏厅……我一局游戏还没打完哪！”

“什么，你在幻境中和艾利克斯约会？不公平，为什么我没有这么浪漫的待遇？”

这时大概是谁把杰森·史崔克找了出来，大伙纷纷要他给个说法，为什么开这样的玩笑。

杰森耸耸肩，面无表情地说道，“我只是给X教授布置的论文《欲望膨胀与人性的剖析》找点素材罢了。”

“别拿教授当挡箭牌！”

虽然外面吵成一团，但科特房里的两个少年都没有出门，两人对视了一眼，又都将目光移开。虽然刚才在幻境中亲密得合为一体，但是回到现实当中，他们都不知道如何处理彼此接下来的关系，也不确定对方是怎么想的，刚才的事，刚才的承诺，究竟算不算数。

沃伦扯下自己的耳机，站起身来，“我得回自己房里去了。”

科特跟着站起来，在他身后叫了声，“沃伦。”

“嗯？”沃伦回头对他笑了笑，“我去拿三明治——我还没吃午饭呢，记得吗？”

要在平时，沃伦可是很少有耐心这么跟自己解释行踪的，科特能感觉到他身上少了许多戾气，更像——幻境里的他。夜行者心里豁然开朗，脸上也不自觉地露出欢欣的喜色。

沃伦双手插在衣兜里，用一贯的调笑语气说道，“毕竟刚才体力消耗太大，我得好好补充补充才行。”他挨着科特的耳朵，悄悄加了句，“找机会，我得亲自验一验，你那个地方，是不是真那么要命。”

幻境风波很快过去，毕竟在X学院，每天都有很多了不起的事情在发生。然而，还是有一些小变化的。

休息室里，一群少年挤在两台游戏机前，人群当中，赫然是镭射眼和夜行者正在进行俄罗斯方块比赛。科特刚接触这个游戏，操作不是很熟练，他的爪尖按游戏按钮又不是很灵活，因此暂处下风，急得额头上直冒汗。

沃伦看不过眼，上前一把推开他，“你行不行，不行让我来。”

快银在一旁笑嘻嘻地，嘴里嚼着口香糖，冲科特挤眉弄眼。

吃晚饭的时候，他悄悄问同桌的伙伴们，“你们有没有发现，最近科特和那家伙很要好？就是，呃，真的很要好那种。”

暴风深表同感，“是啊，以前虽然他们也老在一起，但现在感觉就是不一样了。”

“之前科特不是总受他欺负嘛，就这么化敌为友了？”

“我听说，受虐和施虐一样会上瘾。”

快银目瞪口呆，一脸难以置信的神情，“你是说，他们俩——”他比划了皮鞭抽打的动作，然后夸张地捂住眼睛，哀声叫道，“不，谢谢，我不想知道详情。”

此时已是黄昏，暮色罩来，云霞渐隐，夕阳在天边只余片缕红光。科特一个人站在顶楼天台上，靠着围栏，双手合拢，闭目静静祷告。

夜行者的身后，有一名背展双翼的天使在半空中作陪，双手抱胸，神情似乎有些百无聊赖，却也并未显得不耐烦。过了不多时，只见这位俊美的天使双翼一扇，悄然绕至科特面前，在高处盯着他瞧了一会，然后倾下身，给了祈祷的少年一个轻轻的吻。


End file.
